The rescue of Guinevere minus Lancelot
by dreamland4
Summary: This is just my take on what might have happened when Gwen was kidnapped if Lancelot was not in the picture. No Lancelot bashing intended. I own nothing - I hope you like it.


**Comment: Based on the Lancelot and Guinevere episode, but minus Lancelot (not that I don't like Lancelot but I love Arthur). I own nothing and hope you like it.**

Arthur jumped over the metal cage and to Guinevere, with one quick swipe of his sword she was free, she grabbed his spare sword and started swiping the beast with him. Eventually they seized the opportunity for escape taking Merlin with them.

Arthur grabbed her hand and she ran with him, the pain coursing through her ankle would not stop her...he had come to save her.

When they made it out of the gates, they stopped briefly for air. She slumped on the floor, her ankle throbbing in agony "Guinevere are you alright"

"Yes" she lied but gave herself away by rubbing her ankle.

"Their coming" Merlin whispered the lights shining in the distance.

Arthur looked at Guinevere trying to stand and the approaching lights and leant down picking her up. Before she had chance to protest he was running through the forest with her in his arms.

They finally made it out of sight and he placed her down.

"Look after her....I will find somewhere to hide" and off he went into the night.

Guinevere could not believe it, Merlin and Prince Arthur had come to rescue her. She had lay there in the dungeons accepting her fate, realising that her life was worthless to Camelot, just another disposable servant. But he had come after her, he had risked everything for her and this realisation made her heart break.

She heard a branch break in the distance and they both stood sword in hand, ready for whatever came at them.

Arthur came up behind Gwen and held his hand over her mouth, to stop her screaming and gestured for them to follow him.

He led them slowly back the sound of rustling coming nearer and nearer.

He then went to pick Guinevere up but she refused gesturing with her hand, the rest had helped her and she would not hinder him.

Arthur led them for a while until they came to an area, protected from view by trees, they would be safe there.

Merlin gathered wood and built a fire. Guinevere and Arthur sat there looking at each other...when they were together the air became thick with emotions, making it difficult for Merlin to be near them, so he made his unheard excuses and took the first watch.

Guinevere finally broke the silence "You risked everything coming here"

"No I would have risked everything not coming"

"I am just a servant" her heart breaking at her words. She had never wanted to be anymore than she was, until now.

"You are not to me" he moved closer to her.

Was she dreaming, had she died at the hands of the beast. "But we cannot be"

They were so close that she could feel his breath on hers "Not yet"

The respectable inch that was between them she stole, leaning so her lips were almost touching his.

"Thank you" she carefully placed a kiss on his lips, he closed his eyes and savoured the brief moment. He would battle anyone or anything to see her safe, to feel her lips on his.

When he kissed her at her house, he hadn't expected to feel that way. He had kissed many girls before, it was a benefit of being the Prince of Camelot, there was never a shortage of women throwing themselves at him. But this was different the brief kiss, sent shivers down his spine waking up his soul...as if it was his first _real_ kiss. Since that moment his body ached for her, it longed to feel those lips, to hold her, to even talk to her.

She felt the tears filling her eyes...the day's events hitting her, she did not want him to see her weak...he was brave, honourable.

"I should get some rest" her voice shaking.

"Of course" she stood up and went to lay by the nearest tree.

He watched her lay down and saw her shoulders gently shaking, she was crying. His instincts kicked in and he walked up to her, she did not turn "Guinevere" he rubbed her arm awkwardly. He was not used to dealing with crying girls and not one he cared so much about.

She broke down and turned around to face him, his heart broke at the sight of her and he pulled her into a hug, her tears staining his chest. He had not realised how good it would feel to have her in his arms, he held her tight untill the tears stopped flowing.

She pulled back to look at him embarrassed "I am sorry for being so weak"

He lifted up his large hands and rubbed away her tears.

"Nonsense...being able to show your emotions is not a weakness" her face cracked into a smile.

"I am sure you would not allow your knights to show such emotion"

He laughed "No I guess not...but you are not a knight you are a lady"

"You are mistaken sire, I am no lady"

He sighed "It's Arthur and you are a lady, make no mistake in that" her rubbed her cheek and in the light of the moon, he marvelled at how beautiful she was...her perfect skin, her long eyelashes and brown eyes that you just lose yourself in.

Her mouth parted and he wanted to kiss her again, his lips got closer but before he committed "May I?"

"Yes" he smiled and kissed her, softly at first and then the need took over and he laced his hands through her hair. She opened her mouth wider accepting him in, his tongue traced her mouth tasting every inch of her...he knew then that this taste he was now addicted to.

He moaned as she slid her hands into his hair.

It was the sound of leaves rustling that finally forced them apart...he grabbed his sword instinctively and she stood, he held her behind him heading towards the noise.

He raised his sword high ready to strike the foe... when he heard what sounded like an animal, the breathing.

He went to lower the sword when Guinevere spoke to him "Stop"

She recognized that noise and walked in front of Arthur, he tried to stop her but she lifted up some leaves and found Merlin asleep his breath lifting the leaves.

"MERLIN" Arthur shouted and kicked his leg.

Merlin sat up "What, what oh" he realised he had fallen asleep and looked very embarrassed.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING WATCH" he shouted at him...truth is he was more angry that he had disturbed him and Guinevere.

"I will take over" Guinevere spoke quietly

"No" Arthur spoke his now crossed.

"Honestly...you both probably haven't slept in days I have" she helped Merlin stand.

"I insist" Merlin looked between Arthur and Gwen.

"No Guinevere it is not safe"

"I will alert you if I hear anything...please I insist" the truth is, she didn't think she would sleep now anyway, her body still tingling from her kiss with Arthur.

She reached out to touch his arm "Please Arthur" Merlin watched as they looked at each other and saw the prince melt.

"Alright for an hour then I shall relieve you"

She tried to say something but he did not let her "Now _I insist_"

She laughed as she took Merlin's sword and walked toward the lookout point.

Merlin smirked when he looked at Arthur "WHAT" he snapped at him walking back to the fire.

"Oh I don't know" he pretended to kiss his hand...Arthur clipped him around the head and then a smile crept over his face.

"Shut up Merlin" he lay his head down on the bed a smile crossing his lips. He had saved his Guinevere and kissed her perfect lips.

Gwen sat there looking up to the stars...she really thought she was going to die today and that thought put everything else into perspective.

When she felt the warmth of his arms around her protecting her, she realised how much she missed her father's comforting hugs...she had become lonely, she did not realise that until the last few days. She had not dealt with her father's death, she had worked through it and each day she had become more and more numb with life, nothing tasted good anymore, nothing smelt the same...she was an echo of the women she was before.

When he kissed her the first time it was brief, a shock...but this time, she could taste his mouth..and smell the fight he had just had, her body felt like electricity had just passed through it and she finally felt alive again.

"Guinevere" she jumped at his words, she did not even hear him coming.

"My lord, you scared me... I am obviously not a good person to keep watch, as I did not hear you approach" he laughed.

"No...I believe I am very good at making my presence not known" he helped her stand and placed a kiss on her hand.

The truth is she didn't want to sleep tonight, she didn't think she could. "May I stay with you for a while" she felt awkward at her words.

But the prince just smiled "I would like that"

She sat back down and he sat next to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, they remained in silence and she eventually drifted to sleep in his arms.

Arthur thought back to Merlin's words earlier about marrying her. Truth be known he did want to marry her, anything else would be unacceptable to him. He needed her by his side, to wait for him until he was king...but how could he ask such a thing, he did not know how long the journey would be until he had such a position to be able to choose his own wife. He wished his father was a reasonable man, but he was not and he would never understand the love he felt for her.

He reached out and touched one of her curls, he wondered how he had never really seen her before. Why he had wasted his time on the other maids, when one look from her made his heart sing and his body set on fire. She had also made him see what kind of king he could become and to aspire to becoming the man she saw inside. He watched her for hours under the light of the moon, even dismissing Merlin when he tried to take over watching...sleep could wait.

The next morning when she woke, she felt the warmth of his arm still around her, she opened her eyes fully and saw his blue eyes looking at her a smile across his face. She must be dreaming.

"Good morning Guinevere" he stroked a curl from her cheek.

"Arthur" she whispered causing him to smile even more.

She sat up, the sun now rising in the sky, she had slept all night. "You didn't wake me?" she would have surely been due to keep watch again.

"No...you looked too peaceful" she blushed at his words, she had no idea if she snored in her sleep and hoped her pig comment had not come back to haunt her.

"I am sorry" he laughed and stood up and offered his hand.

"There is nothing to be sorry for" he looked up to the sky, they had a long journey ahead.

When they made it back to their horses Arthur helped her on the horse "I wanted to do this before"

"I know" she said and placed her hand on his cheek.

They rode back making easy conversations until they saw Camelot looming in the distance, Arthur took a look at Guinevere and his heart felt heavy with each step closer to his home.

Once they arrived in Camelot everything happened so fast, Guinevere was pulled into Morgana's bone crushing hug and Arthur was led towards the king.

His father was angry, his words tainted with venom, but Arthur didn't care. Guinevere was safe and he would risk his life time and time again to ensure that. His father also had thankfully taken the reason for his unexpected rescue mission as teaching the bandit's a lesson, so they would not attempt to harm Morgana again.

So here he was sitting in the dungeons for a week as his punishment, but he did not care, because late at night Guinevere would come and see him on a pretence of giving him food, but she would stay and they would talk late into the night. Kissing would have to be saved for another day....when prying eyes were not witness to such perfection.


End file.
